Mobile Suit Gundam 0185: Gundam Renaissance
by Kou Mayuri The Blue Reaper
Summary: It is U.C. 0185 and the colonies are tired of being under earth's rule. They finally come up with the ultimate plan to get away from earths rule. So they train two brothers and make 4 gundams. What will become of the colonies?
1. Prologue

Greeting. I'm Kou the Blue Reaper and this is my first fanfiction. Enjoy, and if you'd   
like to see a picture of Kou from this story or his gundam, e-mail me and let me know.  
Alright I'm launching now. Gatling Gundam, GO!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam or any of its characters. I do own Kou, Yushi, Kayou, Mya   
and most of the characters in this story. I have permission   
from my friend to use Saion and the Sabor Gundam , and I   
have permission from my friend to use Vigor and the Hell Fire Gundam.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________   
Chapter 1- Enter Kou  
  
A man with a whip comes into a room where a child is resting in his mother's arms.  
"Where's the other one?" the man asks looking very annoyed. "He isn't even in this colony   
anymore. He's in a place where you won't dare to go." the woman replies with hatred   
and fear in her voice. The man at first had a frown upon his face, but then   
,to the womans surprise, it slowly turned into a smirk.   
"That wasn't the smartest thing to do Ms. Mayuri. Now I'll put this one   
through even more hell when he becomes three years old." he says pointing at the   
sleeping child with the end of the whip handle. "This child will be the ultimate weapon  
to destroy earth's rule over us!" "Please!!! Wait at least until he's come of age!"  
the woman pleads. The man then hits her on the leg with the whip and she screams out   
in pain. " Quiet!! The training will be much more severe now, since we only have one   
pilot now.We won't even look for your other son. This one is the only one we need.   
I believe that you named him Kou. Yes, and the younger one ,that you freed, was named   
Saion wasn't it?" The man's smirk now a total smile. The woman now crying falls to her   
knees and starts to cry harder knowing what's in store for her oldest child.  
  
The man leaves the room. "Soldier!!" The sleeping soldier awakes with a start and   
salutes, "Yes Sir, General Roberts, Sir!!!" "Take the woman's husband back to her cell.  
Make sure no one or nothing gets out of that cell!" " Yes Sir!!" the soldier says as the  
general walks away.  
  
Later......  
  
A man walks into the cell with the woman and child " Mykia! Are you hurt?" he says when   
he sees the huge cut on her leg. He turns on the cell light to see his wife Mykia on her   
knees with their child still sleeping in her arms. "Oh Kes. You sould have heard what   
he's going to do to our child. Now I think it was a mistake to send Saion to earth. He's  
not alone, but Kou will be put under more training now." still crying she says. "Why did   
I have to be born a newtype? Why, why, why!? I curse the day I was born a newtype.  
"Sweetheart. Don't curse yourself. It wasn't your fault and you didn't know that all this  
would happened. And, yes, I did hear what he was saying. I was in the cell right next to  
this one. Everything will be all right, Mykia." She stops crying and looks up, "Really?"   
he nods his head. She pauses. "I still remember when all this hell began....."  
  
********  
Kes and Mykia were in their home. "Kes what in blazes are you doing?" Mykia says laughing.  
Kes comes down the stairs in a fat suit. "I ate to much last night." he says smiling.  
Mykia now rolling on the floor with laughter, Kes takes of the suit and helps her off   
the ground. He looks into his wife's blue eyes, and then looks at her from head to toe.  
Seeing her shoulder legnth platinum blond hair,and her bangs messily hanging in   
front of her face. He then looks at her medium sized chest. Moving from their down to her   
waist and naval area, which to him is perfect. Then moving to her legs which were   
very nicely shaped. "Kes, stop spacing out like that!" "Oh sorry ,my bad"   
They stare into each others eyes and kiss each other very passionately.   
Just then a soldier jumps through the window and points his gun at them. They untangle   
from their kiss and stand up and Mykia holds very close to Kes.   
"Are you Mykia and Kes Mayuri?" the soldier asks. " Y-Yes we are." Kes finally spaeking up   
after a pause. "Your coming with me the easy way or the hard way." Five more soldiers come   
in through the window. Mykia holds herself closer to Kes. " So it's going to be the hard   
way, eh? Hmph" He then shoots a small tranquilizer into her arm and she passes out.   
"Mykia!!!" he turns toward the soldier that shot her. "She wasn't even resisting! Why..."  
"Calm down. She isn't dead, just taking a nap. And now it's your turn." He smirks and   
shoots him in the arm." Hey,...what..the.." He then passes out.  
  
"Kes!Kes!" Kes slowly wakes up and finds himself in a cell. "So, your finally awake."  
Kes and Mykia turned around to see a man with a scar over his left eye and short red hair.  
"Who are you?" questions Mykia. "I am General Soul Roberts. Leader of a secret   
organization called Mobile Thunder. We are trying to find the strongest newtype pilots   
who will fight to free the colonies. We have revealed ourselves to all the colonies, but  
not earth. We are planing to move all the colonies away from earth and live out of the  
range of earth's rule. But we first need to defend ourselves. We want to train a newtype   
from a very young age to be able to tap into his hidden abilities and be the ultimate  
weapon for us. He will defend us on our escape and destroy earth's bases and defenses.  
if he does it fast enough we will not leave earth's range, but take over earth and start  
a new era. We call this plan Operation Renaissance. And once it begins for the colonies it  
will turn from U.C. to M.E., Migration Era 0001. We are already recruiting young pilots  
and soldiers. And we are already making our weapons of mass destruction. The gundams.  
We plan on making two, but only time can tell." "So why are you telling us all your plans  
and what does this plan have to do with us?" Mykia asks. General Roberts chuckles and  
says "So naive. You are both newtypes." "Huh?! We are?" Kes says looking at Mykia.  
"Yes, you are. And you two are going to have children whether you like it or not. Because  
chances are that your child will be a newtype." So you two might want to take off your   
clothes and make love right now." He takes out a gun and aims it at them. "You might want  
to get started. Because I promise you, this gun doesn't have tranquilizers in it. Heh  
heh..."  
*******************  
  
"I wish that I had just let him shot me that day." she says. "Don't say that honey.  
I told you everything will be all right....I,promise." He holds her close and the baby   
wakes up finally showing his emerald green eyes with a slight shine in them that would one   
day never return to his eyes. 


	2. The Birth of the Weapon

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam or any of its characters, mobile suits, etc. I do own Kou, Yushi, Kayou, Mya   
and most of the characters in this story. I have permission   
from my friend to use Saion and the Sabor Gundam , and I   
have permission from my friend to use Vigor and the Hell Fire Gundam.   
_______________________________________  
  
"Mommy!!" a little boy with platinum hair yells   
as he is being taken away from one of the ones most important to him.  
"Kou!! Please Roberts, just a few more years. Please!!" Kou's mother   
weeped and pleaded. Roberts turns around, holding Kou's hand and   
pulling him harshly. "I told you that this one is going to go through   
much more training since you bailed the other one out! Blame no   
one but yourself for whats going to happen to the child." "Mommy please don't let them take me!"   
Kou yells out now crying. "Come on Roberts at least a couple more years! We want him to remember us."   
Kes getting more and more upset yells out. Roberts simply chuckles and leaves the room, dragging Kou along with him.  
  
"........" Mykia look at the door with tears in her eyes.   
"...Mykia?" Kes looks at his wife with worry."It'll be okay. We'll get Kou back." "......*chuckle*" "Mykia?"   
Kes looks at his wife."Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm.....HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Mykia starts laughing.   
Kes starts shaking his wife,"Mykia!! Mykia get a hold of yourself!!" Mykia looks at him and stops laughing.   
She looks dep into his eyes. Then without any warning slaps him very hard, leaving a deep red hand print on his cheek.   
"Kes....you've been saying 'it'll be okay' ever since Kou was born. You've been promising me that everything will be   
okay and that we would get out of here before they could take Kou! And guess what, Kes?  
Kou's gone and we probably won't ever see him again until he goes and takes over Earth for the colonies.   
And at that it will only be on television and he won't even remember who we are!"   
"Mykia, I'm sorry, but I was just trying to get you not to be scared about this whole thing.   
And anyway, Saion won't be trapped her and he'll be free!" Kes says solemly.   
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!?! They took away are first child and we may never   
see our second again." Mykia snaps back. "Because I know that they'll remember us, somehow, meet up with  
each other, and come back for us! Call it a hunch but I know this will all work into play.   
Mykia, this is something you can trust, but you'll have to wait quiet some time for this promise to be fulfilled."   
She looks into her husbands eyes once again, "Oh shut up and kiss me."   
Kes holds her close and deeply and passionately kisses her causing her to moan in pleasure and lust.  
He then moves his hand to feel her inner thighs. This causes her to maon even louder. She then strarts to   
caress the back of his head. Simutaneously they break the kiss and look at eack other lovingly.   
"Kes,...I trust you." she says locking them back into their passonate and lustful kiss.  
*******  
"I want my mommy and daddy! Take me back there." Kou pleads with Roberts. Roberts bends down to his   
level and says without a single hint of kindness in his voice," You aren't ever going to see your mommy and   
daddy ever again, so you might as well just stop whinning," with this Kou starts crying," but what you'll be doing is   
training to save alot of people. Don't you wanna save people?" Kou stops crying and shakes his head up and down.   
"Well good. And from know on you will address me as Sir. And you will be put under training. It will be harsh, but one  
day it will all be very easy to you and you'll do your every day training with quite an amazing level of ease. So stop   
crying, forget about your parents, and focuse souly on your training. You are expected to obey orders without   
arguement. I tell you all the rules later, but if you break any rules you will be punished very harshly and that would most   
likely usually be will physical punishment. So now we'll get you a room and your training will begin tommorow.   
Your nanny will be in your room when we get there. She will be sort of like your mommy, but she will be training   
you when your not with me. So you'll be training at least 117 hours a day. You'll get three meals a day and you'll get   
at least 5 hours of sleep. You will be taught by Milane, your nanny. After your class you'll come with me to get your  
training. I'll be back really early tommorow morning so get enough sleep. Ahh, here we are."   
He opens the door and leads Kou in. "I'll leave you and Milane alone now. Be on your best behavior."   
With that he leaves. On his way to his quarters he says, "I can't believe I told a five year old what he is going to be  
going through. He probably didn't understand a word I said. Hmph, this will just make things more interesting."   
he smiles and walks into his quarters.   
************  
Kou looks up at the woman standing in front of him with short black hair and a whip.   
The woman says in a very serious manner, " Hello little one. I'm Milane. I'll be training you from now on so try   
to get used to me. Your going to be exercising alot so if you need me to show you how to do something, I'll show you   
once and only once. So pay attention!! Now..do you know how to do sit-ups?" Kou shakes his head left and right,  
"Okay, now pay attention!" She shows him how to do a proper sit-up. "Now you try." Kou does one.  
"Okay........KNOW GET DOWN AND DO THEM UNTIL I TELL YOU TO STOP!!!" Kou then starts doing   
them. At about his ninth one he says," I'm tired and this hurts." Milane looks at him with a look that could kill,   
" I don't care whether your tied and hurting or not. You'll learn to endure the pain and complete your assignment.   
Don't stop again or I'll have to punish you. Now get to it!" Kou starts to cry but does them anyway.   
"WHY are you crying? There is no reason to cry and no one gave you permission to cry. Anyway, crying is for   
weaklings and you are no weakling because I making you into the perfect weapon and perfect weapons can't be weak.   
So stop crying and do your sit-ups. Kou wipes his tears away and kepps doing his sit-ups. Three-hundred sit-ups later,   
"Okay stop! I'll help you take a shower. After that, look in the bottom drawer, put on your pajamas, and get to bed   
runt! Your going to have quite the busy day tommorow and you'll need all the energy and strength you can get   
tommorow. And when you get up prepare to do alot more sit-ups and you'll also learn how to do push-ups too."   
Kou sighs and goes and takes his shower knowing all to well that this was just the beginning. 


	3. Stages to The Renaissance

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam or any of its characters, mobile suits, etc. I do own Kou, Yushi, Kayou, Mya   
  
and most of the characters in this story. I have permission   
  
from my friend to use Saion and the Sabor Gundam , and I   
  
have permission from my other friend to use Vigor and the Hell Fire Gundam. Oh and for the next few chapters I'll be skipping ahead a few years. In this chapter Kou is 13. In the last he was 5. This chapter contains a lemon towards the end.  
  
Also sorry ,to Philip and the rest who are reading this story and enjoy it, that I didn't update last weekend eventhough I said I was. I got cought up and didn't have enough time to write. I'll be updateding another chapetr soon also.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
A voice rang over the hanger, "Model RX-152-HF-NT-12 is 49% complete. Model RX-153-MG-NT-13 is 81% complete. Model RX-151-DH-GAT-NT-11 is 64% complete. Shortage on materials for RX-SAB-150-NT-10, but is  
  
18% complete."  
  
"Damnit! The Sabor Gundam is taking too long and there aren/t enough materials for it. We will have to scrap it.  
  
Drop the Sabor Gundam into the atmosphere above the Pacific Ocean. It was a nice try you assholes but, we have to scrap it. The metal isn't even on it so it should burn up quite easily. Drop it along with it's weapons!" Roberts said with slight regret.  
  
"Yes sir!" said the on controling the drop doors under each gundam. With that they connect a jetpack to the Sabor  
  
Gundam and drop it into space. "Lauch thruster into earths atmosphere!" The thrusters launch the Sabor Gundam towards earths atmosphere. When it is almost there it's green eyes flash indicating that something is being operated. "What!! What's going on?! Mechanic did you already install the Nova System into it?" "Yes Sir! Thats why the Sabor Gundam was taking so long. I installed it first." gingerly said the chief mechanic of the gundams.  
  
"NO!! That system was designed to never let intself be destroyed by anything besides it being self-destructed. It's going to fight back!! With that the Sabor Gundam turns around and starts firing its beam head volcans, while falling into earth's atmosphere, at the space base that Roberts was secretly controling and scretly building his Gundams there. We see that the controls are moving by themselves in the cockpit.  
  
The head volcans cause the whole base to shake violently. The communications came on to screen close to Roberts. When it came up Milane is on the screen. "General Roberts, sir what's going on?!" "The Sabor Gundam's system is fighting us, MIlane!" Roberts says sounding annoyed "Shall I send Kou out to destroy it, Sir?" Milane says with a slight grin on her face. All of a sudden the base stops shaking and the Sabor gundam stops firing and falls into earth's atmosphere being pulled into earth's gravity. "Don't bother now. Everything is alright now. And by the way, how is my weapon doing?" Roberts asks grinning. "He has been trainong for 12 hours strait on the simulator and he hasn't broken a sweat neither is he tired the slightest bit. He is taken the enemies out as if he was fighting stationary targets on the easiest level, eventhough he is fighting non-stationary targets on the hardest level." Milane responds while smiling. "Good very good. Keep up the excellant work Milane." Yes sir!" Milane smiles back at him. "And check on our second weapon too" orders Roberts. "Yes sir!" Milane nods and turns off the communication.   
  
She walks up to Kou who is training in the simulator. Kou is now a very good size, around 5 foot 8 inches, talller than Milane, his hair is in a ponytail and goes down to his ankles, and also muscular. "Kou keep training! I'll be right back." She looks at the progress meter. It indicates that he has destroyed 5,894,283,154  
  
enemies. "Great work Kou. Have 6,000,000,000 when i come back and I'll reward you." She says without cracking a smile on the outside, but doing so on the inside. "Yes ma'am!" With that he kills 7 more enemies. She nods and walks off to the lab. She walks in the see a boy with short light brown hair and two bangs in front of his face about the age of Kou floating naked in a tube filled with red liqiuds. "How is the artificial new-type injection going?" One oif the scientist turns around, "He is 14% newtype ma'am. Last month he was only 5%. He is making progress." Good! Keep it up. We need him 100% by the time Kou is 17." ordered Milane  
  
Milane heads out of the lab and back to were Kou was training. When she arrives she loks at the training gauge. It indicated that he had killed 9,110,206,433 enemies. "Well done Kou!" You may now stop." Milane applauded. Kou without one word stops and turns of the simulator program. "Your making excellent progress Kou. Just yesterday your final score was only 358,124,005. You've made excellent progress. Now for you reward. Vome with me." Kou follows without a word. He looks at the clock and it says 11:17 pm. They stop in front of Kou's room and go in.   
  
Kou, having been rewarded before, new exactly what to . He sat on the bed while Milane watched him. She remember what Robert's said a few years ago, "He is yours until his training is complete. Teach him anything and everything. I want my weapon to be prepared for anything and everything. Teach him well. Also if you are feeling needy he is yours to do with as you please. Remember he is you toy" Remembering that she smiled and took off her shirt ,bra, underwear, and pants. Kou then took off his shirt and pants along with any underclothes he was wearing. Milane stood naked and looked herself over.She had a nice figure. Her breasts weren't too large but just right, her soaking wet pussy was hairless, beautiful legs and nice ass. Kou also looked over himself. He had a full six pack, strong arms, his back was also well toned. His legs were muscular just like his upper body. And his cock stood a full 8 1/2 inches. Milane walked up to him and sat on the bed next to him and pulled him down on top of her. He layede on top of her and started to suckle her right breast while fondling the other. This caused Milane to moan in pleasure. Kou, knowing what his instructor liked, moved his head down to her wet pussy and started to eat her out. "KOOOOOOOUUUU!!" Milane moans out in pure lust, all the while bucking against Kou's tongue and holding his head down. He continued this for about 4 minutes until Milane said, "KOU! I can't hold out much longer, ahh!" With that Kou sped up his pace and rhythem. "Ahhh....." With that she came all over his face and in his mouth. He liked it all up and whiped the stuff on his face on his hands and swallowed it. After that, Kou went back to suckling her breasts and kissing her neck. Suddenly she flipped Kou over and put her mouth over bis 8 1/2 inch cock and started sucking. Kou started moaning out in pleasure. He starts thrusting and holds her head on his cock. After alot of endurace on his part not to cum, after 5 minutes his endurance cracked and he came into her mouth. She swallowed all of it. "*panting*..... Thank you for the reward ma'am." Kou said out of breath. "Who said that I was done? I'm not finished yet." Milane smiled. Kou looked shocked. She then positions herself so that her head is at Kou's crotch and Kou's head is at her crotch. Kou still knowing what to do started to eat her out while she was giving him a blow job. After a while they both came at the same time and they both laped up each others spoils. Milane gets enough energy to flip Kou over so that she is under him. "Take me Mayuri." Kou then thrusts himself inside of Milane. She winces at the pain of the object penetrating her.Kou stilled himself waiting for the okay to keep going. Milane adjusts to his size and nods, giving him the okay to keep going. At the signal Kou starts mercilessly thrusting into Milane. Milane for some reason got more pleasure out of Kou's merciless thrusts. Kou found a rhythm and pace and stayed with it. "Kou *pant**pant* your so fucking big! *pant**pant* Don't stop!"  
  
Milane then started to be pumped with so much pre-cum, that it started to leak out of her pussy. " Ahh, Ms.Milane, I'm going to cum. I have to come out of you now." Kou says looking regretful. Milane holds him down, "I'm taking birth control, so your going to cum in me." Kou smiles and finds his rhythm again. Within three more minutes they both have powerful orgasims, and Kou pumps her full of his seed. He then falls on top of Milane saped of all his energy. She starts to rub his back to comfort him. "Thank you for my reward ma'am." "You already said thank you. There is no need for you to say it again. But you are welcome." With Kou still inside of her they both fall asleep.  
  
*****************  
  
On earth....  
  
  
  
A 13 year old boy looks at the moon on an ex-mobile suit carrier in the middle of the pacific. The liitle boy had long green hair down to the floor, mid-muscular, and about 5 foot 5 inches. He was wearing blue pants with a black shirt and a wind breaker. A man with overalls, a grey shirt and grease on his face came up behind him, "Hey....Saion, you okay?" The little boy said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinkin.............. Hey Chris you said you said you found me on your boat when I was very young right?" "Yeah." So...do you know where I'm from?" Chris looked up, "Yeah, your from the colonies." "The clonies? You mean the colonies in space?!" Saion looked like a kid in a candy store. "Yep that's were your from. I think it's time we had a talk Saion." He looked puzzeled, "What? I haven't done anything bad have I?" Chris chuckled, "No Saion. I just think it's time for you to know the truth. First off you have a brother some where in those colonies. He was sacrificed so that you can escpae and not be forced to fight." "W, What are you talking about?!" Saion was looking really puzzeled now. "You were supposed to be training until you were 17 to be nothing but a weapon. But during the time while you were still in your mothers womb, I got to know your parents. They were nice people. And they told me of Roberts plan to fight for the colonies.* he explains all that happened between Roberts and his parents * That were they are now. I was resigning because I didn't have anymore purpose there, I completed my mission. So I found that I had room in my shuttle for one passenger. I went to your parents and said that I could take one of you to earth without Roberts knowing. They decided toto let you come because you were younger and they wanted a better life for you. Your brother had already been exposed and they didn't want you to be exposed to the harshness and test that your brother was exposed to. So I took you to earth and have been raising you since." "So I have a brother, huh. What's his name. And wait a second,why are the colonies training my brother to be a weapon in the first place.?" Saion asked. "Because the earth rules the colonies without mercy. The leaders in control now might seem nice but I know most of them and they have evil intintions. They need to be stopped and put in their place. The colonies only want freedom and independence. They would still be here but just be there own nation. That is why they are training your brother. To have a renaissance of government, war, and freedom. And no I don't know his name." Saion's eyes lit up slightly, "So alll the stories of mobile suits you told me. They were all trying to obtain freedom? And why were you with my parents during that time?" "Have I told you the stories about the mightest mobile suits of?" "Yeah you told me! The gundams right?!" Saion asked. "yeah thats right. I was built designes for four gundams. One of them was for you. Your brother is training to fight for the colonies right now as we speak. But Saiopn, you........" Saion and Chris turn around to see a firball fall straight to them"huh?!!! What's that" Saion interjects. ? Chris gets out his binoculars and looks at it. "It's a mobile suit! And it is coming right for us!! Saion lets get in the hangar bay to be safe!" Saion nods and they both go to the bay. They watch the unknown suit fall toward them. "Everbody! Duck for cover!" The crew duck and hides. They hear a loud sound and they hear a loud spash. Everybody looks around and Saion and Chris go on the deck. When the reach themtop they find that the mobile suit landed inches away from them. "Cool!" Saion laughed. "Whew! Now my heart can beat at a normal pace again. Hey guys raise the suit out of the water and bring it to the hangar bay!" Chris said.   
  
Three hours later they have it in the hangar. "Wow this suit is damaged! Wait a second.." he looks at the suits head whic is partially in tact, "Saion it your gundam! The Sabor Gundam. I don't know how it got here, but there it is?!" "So now I can save the colonies?" Saion questions." Are you ure you9 want to do this Saion. I can rebuild the gundam but it will take quite a few years to be trained to fly it. Are you up to it?" Saion nods. "I want to save the colonies and maybe I can find my brother and we can work together to save the colonies." "Alright you'll start training very intensly tommorow. You have alot of time to make up. We are fighting against time and time is our worst enemy. First we have to get you in shape. Tommorow you'll be sore and ver tired, but we must rain and rebuild your gundam in 6 years. I know the most about the Sabor gundam so it will be 100% complete for you when you are ready to set off. Get to bed Saion because tommorow is going to be one hell of a day for you."  
  
Saion nodded and looked towards the moon, knowing all to well what he was getting himself into. He knew that this was the being of the Renaissance that Chris told him about. And deep inside he knew that this fight to save the colonies would change his life, forever.  
  
Enter the Renaissance!! 


	4. Project Renaissance Close at Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam or any of its characters, mobile suits, etc. I do own Kou, Yushi, Kayou, Mya   
  
and most of the characters in this story. I have permission   
  
from my friend to use Saion and the Sabor Gundam , and I   
  
have permission from my other friend to use Vigor and the Hell Fire Gundam. Oh and for the next few chapters I'll be skipping ahead a few years. In this chapter Kou is 16 almost 17. In the last he was 13. Saion is the same age.   
  
___________________________________  
  
Milane walks up to Roberts. "Sir! Our first experimental 'weapon' has been sent to our mobile fortress, Nova Fireworks, on earth. She is ready to pilot model Model RX-153-MG-NT-13 'The Machine Gun Gundam'. Also it is has been completed 100% just 3 hours ago. Would you like to go see it sir?" Milane reports. "Yes that would be good. I want to see the third most powerful suit in our arsinal. Wait since we got rid of the Sabor Gundam it is the second most powerful. Let us go see it." Roberts happily replies.   
  
They go into the hangar and see a red gundam with circular gold wrist bars that are quite large with 12 holes in them that are machine gun barrels. Two holsters on it's sides that hold two guns that look like giant uzis. on its back it had 3 thrusters, a beam rifle that look like it has long range and two beam sabor handles on the bottom side of its jetpack. It's head has green eyes and 6 head volcan barrels. It has black horns on the front of its head. It has a black chin.  
  
Milan smiles, "Sir this is the Machine Gun Gundam! It has high rapid fire beam output, two mega rapid fire beam uzis, a long-range beam sniping rifle, medium thruster out put, medium beam sabor out put, and high beam head volcan output. It is specialized in mid and long range combat. As well as fending off enemies in close range. It is perfect for the female pilot that specializes in those types of combat. Do you like it Sir?" "Yes I'm well pleased. Snd it to the girl ,Mya Kaimae, that we recently sent to earth. Hide it in a destroyed shuttle and make it look like space junk. But when it gets to earth make it automatically fall into the desert where the Nova Fireworks is." "Yes Sir.!" Roberts frowns, "What about the Gatling Gundam?! Kou will be ready to launch in 6 months?" Milane looks serious, "Sir! Model RX-151-DH-GAT-NT-11 is 90% complete. The Devil-Heart system is already installed and it will be complete be next week." Roberts now looks indifferent, " What about the Hell-Fire Gundam?" Milane now frowns, "Sir, thanks to an accident in the lab, the artificial newtype won't be completed until the third month of the operation. So our men haven't been working on the RX-152-HF-NT-12 as hard. It will be complete in one point five months Sir." "Good! Well Milane you've done it. Project Renaissance is going to start in 3 months. Kou is ready right?" Roberts asked kind of nervous. " Yes Sir. Actually he is more than ready now. We have trained him in every aspect. Even on how to use his hair to conseal weapons." Milane's frown left her. "Good. Also I want to speed up the completion of the Gatling Gundam. Send the mega verniers and our second most powerful weapon to earth with model RX-153-MG-NT-13." Roberts ordered. "Yes Sir!", Milane saluted. "Milane, project Renaissance is almost at hand. Our freedom is almost here. Milane I want you to trained Kou 5 times as hard as you usually do. Make him strong physically and mentally. He'll need tons of mental stregnth to be calm, collected, and controlled while in the same cockpit as the Devil's Heart system." Ye Sir! I'll get on it right away." Milane saluted and left to go train Kou more." ***********   
  
Saion just got out of the simulator and Chris walks into the hangar bay, "Saion, the Sabor Gundam is 95% complete. We are putting the finishing touches on it now. It should be complete in about 3 months. Will you be ready to launch by then?" Saion shook his head up and down, "I'm already more than ready. I can't wait to fight for the colonies and find my brother and parents. Well I'm done in the simulator for now. I've been in it for 12 hours and have shot down to many enemies, and it supposed to be at the hardest level. It is way to easy." Saion cockily said. "It is easy because your a new type that has found his natural talents early and is improving on them." Chris smugly smiled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah . I'll be in the shower." Saion says non-chalant and jumps down of the Sabor Gundam which is lying down on its back.   
  
Saion goes down to his quarters and when he gets there he looks in a mirror. Lots of hard work had been put into him. He looked himself over. Looking at how long his green hair had gotten. It was now down to his ankles, and he was a nice height. Right now he was wearing a long black coat with gold pants, white shirt, a necklace with a cross on it, and black boots. He looked at his long green hair which he had in a ponytail. He had two bangs on his temples that were so thich that they went to the front of his face and covered his eyes, very partially. His eyes were a brown color. He couldn't see, but he knew he was muscular. So he was pleased with all the hard work that he put in and all the hard work that was put in to him. "My time is close at hand. Soon.......soon the earth will pay for all the atrocoties they have commited against the colonies. I won't let any of them live! I won't let annyy of them escape from me." With that his eyes start to glow an ominous red color.  
  
Down at the hangar bay....  
  
"Have you guys put the Renaissance Cannon and it's nucs in it?" Chris asked "No, not yet Chris." said one of the mechanics working on the Sabor Gundam. "Good! They won't take long to load so wait until the day before he heads out to load up the constant nuclear generator into it." Alrighty than, Chris!" Chris nods and goes back to the computer. "Well Saion, you've gotten this far. Now all you have to do is keep going. It is up to you now."   
  
**************  
  
In the desert.......  
  
A girl with a cape and hood on looks around. They said that it would be here, so where is it?! She sees something sticking out of the sand. Ah there it is! She sees a rock sticking out of the ground. She goes and pushes the rock down and the ground starts to shake. Then the ground opens up right under her and to shutters open up and 20 woman with guns come up an elevator. "Who are you and what do you want?!" says the one closest to her. She takes of her hood and reveals her faces. She has red hair with two long bangs on the side of her head. She is very beautiful with sapphire eyes. "I am Mya Kaimae. I was sent by General Smith Roberts. I am one of the four gundam pilots that will be sent to the Nova Fireworks." "Oh come in then. We will get you your quarters and introduce you to everyone. And before you go in, this is an all womens ship so far. And also you can be a little out going in your appearal." Mya notices that all of them are wearing all of their uniforms in an somewhat sexy-like appearance. Varying from shorter skirts to stockings to zipped down shirts so that clevage is showing. "Uhhh alright..." Mya looks a little dumbfounded. "Well are you coming in? And I am Lietenant Olearea. I'm in charge of the Nova Fireworks." "Yes I'll come in." Mya follows and goes down the elevator into the underground base and into the giant mobile carrier.   
  
*******  
  
. 


	5. Begin Project Renaissance!

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam or any of its characters, mobile suits, etc. I do own Kou, Yushi, Kayou, Mya and most of the characters in this story. I have permission   
  
from my friend to use Saion and the Sabor Gundam , and I have permission from my other friend to use Vigor and the Hell Fire Gundam. Oh and for the next few chapters I'll be skipping ahead a few years. In this chapter Kou is 17. In the last he was 16. Saion is the same age. They will be 17 for the rest of the story. Until their birthdays of course.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Kou is in his room sleeping. Just then an alarm blares and says, "Attention, attention!! Project Renaissance is beginning in 2 hours. All fighters and pilots prepare yourselves for Rroject Renaissance!!" Kou calmly opens his eyes, " It finally time.......*chuckle**he half smiles and gets out of bed* It is finally time to.......purify the earth.*chuckle*" Kou gets out of bed and starts taking a shower. Kou is moving around in his room, which is pitch black, with relative ease, thinking to himself," I remember when all my training began. It actually started in the lab. They worked and tested upon me to make sure that I was a newtype. And they sure did find out. During that time they also added some extra things to me to make me ready for anything and everything. First they gave me super adrenaline, a new chemical that increased the adrenaline in me ten fold. They also have it where I will be safe from all problem that the extra adrenaline would cause. They also gave me even faster reflexes and cat like eyes. They look like human eyes but they help me to she at night just like a feline. They even glow a little when light shines om them. They even gave me a longer distance of view, so I can shot a perfect shoot even if the range of my mobile suit can't reach. I'm the perfect pilot." Kou now gets into the shower and first starts doing his hair, "I've even been taught to use my hair as a weapon and to conceal weapons. * he thinks back to all the nights of Milane and his love making* "But with all of the chemicals and radiation and stuff it caused some...side effects on me. For one it added a higher ability for giving and receiving pleasure and a somewhat higher sex drive when having sex. Also in my musk a special scent was added to make my partner or should I say trick my  
  
partners body into thinking it's having more pleasure than it really is and  
  
therefore causing it to orgasm faster. I've also been training my mind and body  
  
for ANYTHING and EVERYTHING for 10 years now. But now I can put all of my training to use. Kou gets out of the shower and goes to his closet. Something catches his eye, "Now, here's something that looks promising." Kou sees a long, black, leather coat that stops at his ankles and has white llining inside. He puts it on. He also sees some balck and white cameo pants and some black boots. He puts them on. "I don't think a shirt fits me.", he says looking at his shirtless and muscular body. He looks in the mirror, "My hair just out like this might get in the way so....", he then puts his hair into a ponytail and it goes down to his ankles also. "I've never really payed attention to it but my eyes are green. Hmmm.", he smiles and puts on some cut off gloves. He then starts preparing himself for his final test, Project Renaissance. And for the purification of the earth.   
  
***********  
  
General Roberts walks into the hangar bay, "Good Morning to you Milane. Today is the day that we've been waiting for. Finally Project Renaissance is at hand. Do I have any messages?" Milane turns around and smiles, " Yes sir, the purification is going to begin in 2 hours. And yes a message just came for you. Actually the messager is still on transmission, would you like to speak to her?" "Yes Milane, patch her through..", Roberts says almost sarcastically. "Here is our first trainee, Mya Kaimae sir." Mya's face pops up on screen, "Good morning General Roberts. How are you today?" "Cut the shit Kaimae. What news do you have for me.", Roberts says a little agitated . "Ohhh, so chippy today aren't we Sir?", she smiles, "Anyway, the Nova Fireworks will begin it's campaign when the Gatling Gundam launches. We already have the Machine Gun Gundam and the upgrade parts for the Gatling Gundam. And we also have the secret weapon here too. Is our rendezvous point still the same or has it changed?" Roberts is now very angry, "You are lucky that we need you for this operation otherwise I would have you executed,", Mya smiles, "but anyway yes the Gatling Gundam will be launching in 1 hour, so be prepared to give him back up, but he really won't need it. Roberts out." He turns of the transmission screen. "Milane take me to see the main stay of our project, the Gatling Gundam."   
  
Milane takes him to the hangar bay. When they get their they both see a white suit white a blue uper body, white eyes, white horns coming out of a blue diamond, a blue chin, blue leg thrusters, blue feet, two beam sabers on its pack, two cannons on its shoulders, a blue screen on top of its head, what looks like a heat sword from a Dom, a shield that is actually taller than the Gatling Gundam itself and can cover the thickness of the suit also, and blue gatling gun protectors on its arms. Milane looks pleased with herself, " Sir, this is the.....", she was cut of in mid-sentence by Roberts. "Call Kou first. Then explain. It is his after all and he should know as much about it as possible." "Yes Sir! I'll fetch him right away." Milane salutes and gets ready to leave when, " Do you actually think I wouldn't be here admiring my gundam? Or missing out on the introduction of it? I'm hurt?" Milane looks around to see Kou come out of the shadows. "So my weapon you were there all along? Well Milane get started on the bios of the most powerful suit ever." Milane nods and continues, "Sir this is model number RX-151-DH-GAT-NT-11, the Gatling Gundam. It has the highes upgraded beams. They have been powered up so that they have turned blue. In fact we found that all the most powerful things turned blue with this. We will call its high powered beams "blue-beams". Anyway it has a blue-beam beam rifle with very high range. That is it's main stay weapon. It also has two large mounted blue-beam cannons for mid-range battles. For the maximum range in close range we have equipped it with a heat sword that has deep blue heat emitting from it, also two blue-beam beam sabers on its back. It also has blue-beam head mounted vulcans. We also couldn't resist placing two other weapons. We took data from certain suits from the first mobile suit war in U.C. 0079. We found two suits that had weapons that cought our eye. They are mobile suits model number RX-78-NT-1, Gundam Alex. We found that it's 90mm gatling guns would go perfectly with the Gatling Gundam, so we put them onto the gatling gundam except we added four instead of three and we added blue-beams to it. It does have regular bullets to it, incase you run into an anti beam armor or something. And also mobile suit model number MS-07B-3, Gouf Custom. We took intrest in it's heat rods. We installed those into the Gatling Gundam's hands. We also charged those with higher electricity rates, also turned blue. The upgrades are also used from different suits from the past, we will brief you on those later Kou. Also we took interest in the Gouf Custom's shield and it greatly helped giving the shield another purpose besides being defense. But now to its special sheild. It's shield is very big and ver strong. The ultimate defense and offense combo. But what is special about it is that....well see the metal rim around it, the white part, and the main part of the sheild, the blue part of it? The blue part of it is actually expendable. If it were to be damaged it would automatically pop off and it would be replaced with a beam shield. But with it the beam gatling guns will pop off. See the beam Gatlings?" She points to the three long gatling guns on the front and two sides of it. Kou nods. "They will also pop off with it, so be careful. And you have two extra beam sabers in there as well. Well those are all of its weapons.....except for its newtype weapons. They aren't funnels, but a beam magnet. We designed the cockpit so that only newtypes can pilot it and that you don't have to use a hemet to control its newtype powers. It will take alot of concentration to control it though. Its newtype power is to take other suits beam energy out of their weapons and center them into the Gatling Gundam's hands and from their transferring the beam energy into the gatling guns. You can't realease the beam enery right out of its hands though. Also we added a special close range weapon, the blue-beamed powered beam drill. Beams will come out of the four barrels and the gatling guns will start to spin, causing the beams to form a blue-beamed beam drill. If need be you can shot the drill. Don't worry you can still use the beam drill though, One last secret weapon. You can't see it now since it is concealed, but in it's chest vents We have hidden spraybeams, so if need be you can blind the enemy and take them out. The vents will adjust when you want to use the spraybeams, And yes it is still a cooling system, so you won't get hot. Now for its *sigh* cockpit system. The system is called the Devils-Heart system. You have alot to concentrate on when in the cockpit. The newtype abilities and on not being taken over by the system. But you have been trained enough to handle it." Kou doesn't even looked worried about the problems he fight face in controlling it. " What the system does is.......if the pilot is not concentrating, the system will take over the pilot and use the anger of whatever or whoever as its fuel and take it out on that thing or person. Say, you were angry that on of your allies hit you by accident and you stopped concentrating, the system would take control of you and force you to destroy that ally and also to go on a rampage until the system feels like your anger has subsided. But also it is a very powerful system, it increases your potential in battle. But now on to the specs. It has a very high beam output and a very high thruster rate. It hovers to increase its speed. On foot is is fast but it is faster when hovering. It shield is connected to its arm so don't worry about losing it. In the cockpit you have 360 degree monitoring so you'll be fine. It so far has10 thrusters. By time it is done it will have 12. But that's it. Use it well Kou. It is our ultimate weapon."   
  
"Well that was a mouthful. And wait. It isn't complete?" Kou loks in partial disgust. " The gatling gundam is going to have three forms. This is it's incomplete form. It is 100% complete. Also you do have a re-entry system so don't worry about getting to earth. When you get to the mobile carrier on earth you will be given upgrades to its complete form, and then a little while after that we will send you supplies to upgrade it to it's Nova form. Don't ask questions. We will infrom you at the appropiate time."  
  
Kou nods. "Well Kou, Project renaissance begins in 30 minutes, prepare yourself, get all the rendezvous points together, and get to know your suit. You will be launching in half an hour." Roberts says. Kou says while walking to the Gatling Gundam, " Sir I already have everything together, I will be checking the suit and preparing it. "Good Kou, very good.". Roberts smiles. Kou walks up to the gundam and a line comes down out of the cockpit and he climbs in, closes the hatch, and turns on the cockpit. It lites up and Kou is impressed, "General Roberts, Sir. Isn't their another pilot coming with me?" " He was delayed an he will be with you three months from now. But don't concern yourself with that.", replies Roberts. Kou looks over at the incomplete gundam next to his. "Hmf!" I don't need another pilot anyway. I can pull off Project Renaissance all by myself." he says to himself. He continues to prepare his suit for it's first fight.  
  
*********************  
  
On earth.....................  
  
Saion gets out of bed, "Damn it!!! I'm late!" Saion gets out of bed and takes a quick shower. He then rushes out and looks in his closet pulling out a coat similar to Kou's (A/N: It is a coincidence. They don't know each other, in fact they both forgot that they have a brother) and puts it on. "Shit!! They should be starting in less than half an hour!", says Saion as he puts on his white shirt, black boots, yellow-gold pants, and cut off gloves. "Damn, damn, damn!! My hair is a mess!", Saion curses as he brushes out his hair, which is down to his ankles, and puts it into a ponytail. His alarm is still going off. "Fuckin' alarm clock! Why can't you be louder?!", he picks up the alarm clock and throws it into the wall, breaking it. "I won't need it anymore anyway." A knock comes at his door, it's a girl, "Hey! Purple eyes (his eye color)! Time to get up. You've got 15 minutes to get ready!" "Bug off bitch!! God I hate women, they're so weak and they can't even fend for themselves. All they do is nag!", Saion says opening the door and pushing the woman away.(A/N: No Saion isn't gay he just can't stand women. That will change later in the story) He heads strait for the hangar bay and bumps into Chris, "Ow! Saion, where have you been?! Your going to be launching in 15 minutes!" "Sorry Chris. I just over slept.", Saion says then looks up at the Saber Gundam, "Is this it?" Chris looks up too, " Yeah this is it Saion." They see a white modile suit with a green upper body, a big green and white shield, green eyes, green chin, white horns coming out of a green diamond, two head vulcans, green feet, two slitson his wrists that are raised above the rest of the hand, two beam sabers it its pack, and two wing-like mega thrusters on its back along with two regualr jet pack thrusters. Chris smiles and says, "Model number RX-SAB-150-NT-10, Saber Gundam. This gundam is the best gundam for hand to hand combat and it has good long range combat. I customized the beam technology to be your favorite color green. I call them green-beams. They are the strogest types of beams. And the paint job matches it too. First off, your long and mid-range weaponsyou have green-beam head mounted vulcans and a rapid-fire beam shotgun. You have a wide range of fire, rapid fire, and 50 shots before you have to reload or cock it. Pretty cool huh?", Saion nods, " Now for you close range, You have two extra long wrist mounted green-beam beam saber. They are the tradmark of the Saber Gundam. They also shot the beams out, so you have a beam rifle with it too. But it's like an infinite beam rifle, because the beams also grow back after about 1 minute. You also have 4 other beam sabers. Two in you pack and two in your shield. Speaking of a shield. This has to be the best shield to ever be created. I put alot of metal on it. No beam could even scratch it's surface to much. I got the main design of the shield from the Sazabi's shield but added some stuff to make it so you'll be more protected. But you probably won't even get hit sooo.........Anyway this gundam is incredibly fast. So you can get in close to any suit and take it out. I also got some spare parts to make you have the capability to reach atmospheric height by yourself. So if you wanna go into space just go. Yes you also have a re-entry system so you can come back down too. Also, here is the ultimate weapon in your arsenal.." he points to a big black and white cannon, " That is the Renaissance Cannon, a nuclear weapon that has a constant warhead producer built into it. It can only hold one at a time. Right now it has one in it. If you were to fire it, you have the power to destroy 3/8 of a colony. Also after you fire a shot it will take one and a half months for it to recharge. If you fire it again before then, the shot will be unstable and will destroy you, itself, the suit, and probably the closest city also. So be very careful with it." Saion nods, " Also you see the wing-like thrusters? I got that idea from a gundam of 0083 called the GP03 Dendrombium. I also modified those so that they will be different. Also about the cockpit system. It is called the Nova System. This system can work with out you actually doing anything. Say you were close to destruction and you passed out, the system would take over and defen itself. So you have another safety if something were to happen. So thats about it Saion. Oh you have 5 minutes until launching time. Get yourself ready and stuff." Saion walks up to the Saber Gundam and gets in. It has 360 degree monitoring. "All right Gatling Gundam,it is almost time to take revenge on earth." Saion starts preparing himself and his gundam for the ultimate war.  
  
*******************  
  
A alarm on the mobile carrier, Nova Fireworks, blares, "Attention! Attention!! Project Renaissance is now beginning!!" The all girls ship is preparing to launch. On the deck Mya is giving orders, "All right girls, this is it! Lets start the Campaign: Renaissance! Open the hangar bay door." In the desert the huge doors to the underground base open and the huge carrier comes out. Cheering can be heard on the ship. (A/N The ship is a very upgraded version of the Albion) The lieutenat of the ship, Lietenant Rebecca, is clapping and says, "Girls we begin our campaign. We also get a chance to have a guy on the ship. I know you all are really horny and want a guy to fuck your brains out. Right?" they all cheer, "Well I heard from my friend up in space, Milane, that he is really cute, really strong, and that his cock is huge. He is the perfect man." all the girls start whispering, giggling, fixing there uniforms to more provokative positions, and sighing, " Wait who is the oldest girl here.*a blonde haired girl raises her hand* How old are you?" The girl says, "Ma'am I am 32." "Okay who is the youngest?" red haired girl raises her hand, " How old are you?" "Ma'am I'm 16." Rebecca smiles," So we are all pretty young and beautiful, huh? Hey I wonder who will get to room with him or if he will room by himself?" Silence....then an onrush off request for him to room with them. that was the wrong thing to say.....  
  
********************  
  
Kou is sitting in a dark room, then the lites turn on and we see that he is in the Gatling Gundam's cockpit. Kou hears Roberts' voice, "Kou they probably won't let you into earth that easily so you'll probably have to fight. But that won't be a problem for you now will?" Kou smiles a little, " Now Kou, when you step on that lauch mechanism and launch, Project Renaissance will begin. Are you ready?" Kou nods " We are counting on you Kou. Purify earth and free the colonies." Kou looks indifferent, "Don't worry. I will. This is what you've been training me for 14 years right? I will destroy all enemies." Roberts smiles, "Alright Kou....then start up the Gatling Gundam and step onto the catapault." Kou smiles and turns on the Gatling Gundam. The Gatling Gundam's eyes flash and it breaks free of the wires, etc that were holding it. "Everyone clear the way!" says some mechanic. The Gatling Gundam starts walking towards the catapault and steps on it. Kou looks around and sees a clock counting from   
  
5............Kou makes the Gatling Gundam squat down and put its shield in front of it.   
  
4............Kou flips some switches in the cockpit and the door infront of him goes down   
  
3............Kou tightens his grip on the controls a little  
  
2............Kou cracks his knuckles and puts his hands back on the controls  
  
1............Kou tenses up  
  
0............Kou yells, "Gatling Gundam, GOOOOO!!!"  
  
With that Kou launches into space and Roberts says, "Project Renaissance has officially begun! Go Kou! Go my ultimate purification weapon, HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
************  
  
Saion is in the Saber Gundam preparing.....  
  
"Saion, take up your weapons and get ready to launch" ,Chris says a little excited. "Right.", with that Saion turns the Saber Gundam on and its green eyes flash. Hey then grabs his shield, his beam shotgun, and connects the Renaissance Cannon onto his back. "Saion this is it. All your training comes to this. Your final test. Stand and the door above you will start to open." Saion stands and the Saber Gundam blows smoke out of its vents. Saion stands his gundam under the door and waits, "Chris I know I won't see you for a long time so..I just wanted to tell you....thank you for all you've done." Chris smiles, "Your welcome Saion. Just go and free the colonies for us." Everyone in the hangar starts clapping and cheering for him, some even yelling out his name. The door starts to open as the sounter starts  
  
5..........Saion makes his gundam look up  
  
4.........Saion brushes his hair back  
  
3..........Saion makes the Saber Gundam squat down and starts readying it for combat  
  
2..........Saion wipes a little sweat from his forehead  
  
1.........Saion tenses up and grunts  
  
0..........Saion yells out, "AAHHHHHH!!" And with that he launches and heads west towards the desert.  
  
Chris looks at him flying away and says, " Go get'em kid......"  
  
***********  
  
Back in space.................  
  
Two small look out bases are near the atmosphere. In the control room two guys are talking, " Man this is so boring. Day after day all we do is sit here in this room with 50 other people and do nothing." Guy 2 says, "Yeah I agree. All we do is look at this radar all day. It gets boring after a while." Then they go back to their work. "You all have sinned against the colonies.." a voice comes over the intercom. "Huh?! What was that?!" The voice comes back, "I'm a purification tool sent from the colonies. You all are going to be wiped out for your transgressons. You are all going to be DESTROYED!!!" A barage of blue beams is now coming at one of the look out bases. The leader of the two bases comes in, "What the fuck is going on?!" "Sir! Base two is under attack from an unknown source! Wait we have visual, I'll bring it up on screen." They see a picture of the Gatling Gundam firing at them, but they can't see it's face. "Sir........Is that?!"The leader looks like he's seen a ghost, "IT'S A GUNDAM!!!" (cool gundam battle music comes on) The Gatling gundam is firing constantly at one base with its beam rifle. When it gets close enough it puts it's beam rifle away and opens his gatling guns and starts firing. One base explodes. "Now you'll feel my true power! Die!!" Kou takes out his beam drill and rushes toward the base. "Enemy attack!! We are under attack from a Gunaaaaaahhh!!! Kou drills strait through the base and causes it to explode. "Hahahahahahah....HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Yes that was just a taste of my power. Just wait earth, I'll be there really soon. Kou starts his re-entry process  
  
***********  
  
At a base on earth...............  
  
"Sir we just got word from a patrol base. Here I'll patch you through.", an officer says to his senoir. "Enemy attack!! We are under attack from a Gunaaaaaahhh!!!" The senoir looks puzzeled, "What could have caused *the radar beeps* What is it?" Sir itseems like a........mobile suit, Sir" "What you must be......", the senoir is cut off by a sound of metal being cut through. "Sir we have word and visual that we're being attacked by a gundam!!" (battle music)"What? Launch the Gunblasters." Gunblasters start to rise from the hangar, but before they get even half way out they are cut right down the middle. Saion and the Sabor Gundam start cutting down suits and the base, " This is way to easy, come on!" He sees gunblasters rushing towards him, "Alright now maybe a challenge." He rushes toward them and starts mutilating them. Heads and parts are flying everywhere. "Come on you fools. What are you? A bunch of girls?!" He then stops and looks around. Nothing is left of the base. "Way to easy. I thought that earth was alot tougher than that. Looks like I was wrong." Saion puts away his beam sabers and flies away.  
  
*********  
  
On the Nova Fireworks........  
  
"Rebecca. That base that we just had on monitor has been destroyed." says a girl with black hair. "What could it be him? No we just got word that he was in the atmosphere and is above the Atlantic. His estimated arrival time is 10 minutes. So it can't be him. Hmmmm... I wonder what's going on." Mya put her hand on the window and looked out. Knowing all to well that something wasn't right.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Wow that took along time. Anyway. Read and review please. 


End file.
